doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Banquo Legacy
The Banquo Legacy ist der 35. Roman der BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures-Reihe. Er ist der vorbereitende Roman für The Ancestor Cell. Jedoch steht nicht der Achte Doctor im Mittelpunkt der Handlung, da diese aus der Sicht von Ian Stratford und John Hopkinson erzählt wird. Bis jetzt ist noch keine Übersetzung erschienen. Zusammenfassung Banquo Manor, vor hundert Jahren der Schauplatz eines fürchterlichen Mordes. Eine Geschichte, die sich jetzt wiederholen soll. 1898, die Zeit des Fortschritts, der Elektrizität und Technologie. Doch Richard Harries, ein exzentrischer Wissenschaftler, möchte noch viel weiter gehen: Er möchte das Feld der Psyche bestellen. Zusammengesetzt aus den Berichten des Juristen John Hopkinson und von Inspektor Ian Stratford kann nun die Geschichte von Banquo Manor erlebt werden. Oder etwa nicht? Weder Hopkinson, noch Stratford kennen die Wahrheit über den mysteriösen Doctor Friedlander und seinen Assistenten Herr Kreiner; zwei forensischen Wissenschaftlern aus Deutschland, die extra wegen des Experiments von Harries gekommen waren. Dem Doctor läuft derweil die Zeit davon. Er weiß, dass Compassion stirbt. Und ihm ist auch klar, dass er die Fähigkeit der Regeneration verloren hat. Auch sorgt er sich um Fitz' deutschen Akzent. Vor allem aber versucht er verzweifelt den Time Lord-Agenten zu finden, der ihn in diese Falle gelockt hat. Personen *Achter Doctor aka Doctor Friedlander *Fitz Kreiner *Compassion *Thomas Jeffries *John Hopkinson *Sowerden *Gordon Seavers *Susan Seymour *Pamela *Catherine Harries *Sir George Wallace *Robert Dodds *Richard Harries *Cuthbert Simpson *Elizabeth Wallace *Beryl Green *Inspektor Ian Stratford *Sgt. Baker *Inspector Hetton *Chief Inspector Driscoll Anmerkungen und Bezüge *Der Doctor meint, dass das England des 19. Jahrhunderts sein Lieblingsort und seine Lieblingszeit sind. *In einem Gespräch erwähnt der Doctor seinen Bruder Irving Braxiatel und bezeichnet ihn als "Kollegen und Mitstreiter bei Abenteuern von Körper, Geist und Seele". *Ein Artron-Inhibitor ist für eine abnormal geringe Menge von Artron-Energie bei Banquo Manor verantwortlich, welche Compassion dorthin lockt. Gleichzeitig entzieht der Inhibitor dem Doctor einen Großteil seiner Artron-Energie, was seine Regenerationsfähigkeit blockiert. *Durch den niedrigen Wert an Artron-Energie wird auch Compassions Widerstandsfähigkeit herabgesetzt, da die Blockübertragungssysteme einer TARDIS, genauso wie die Regenerationsfähigkeit von Time Lords, auf diese angewiesen ist. So bricht sich Compassion versehentlich den Knöchel und kann ihn nicht heilen. *Auch Menschen besitzen in geringen Mengen Artron-Energie. *Das Necronomicon wird gezeigt und, anders als in The Taking of Planet 5, als echtes und uraltes Buch dargestellt. *Es wird ein Versuch von Nikola Tesla erwähnt, bei dem dieser eine halbe Millionen Volt durch seinen Körper geleitet hat. Der Doctor kommentiert die Erzählung damit, dass er so etwas ähnliches schon mal mit distrontischer Strahlung auf einem Zygonen-Raumschiff in Schottland getan hat. (Terror of the Zygons) *Nachdem der Doctor erzählt hat, dass er von Gallifrey stammt, meint Baker, dass er dachte, dass er deutsch und nicht irisch sei. (The Invisible Enemy) *Simpson erlangt am Ende der Handlung den Basiscode von Compassions' Zufallsgenerator und sendet diese Information an die Time Lords, was es ihnen erlaubt Compassion zu fangen. *Die letzte Zeile des Romans lautet "He Simpson started down the corridor. It was the last thing he never did.", was auf das Schicksal der Time Lords am Ende von The Ancestor Cell verweist. *Es werden timonische Geräte erwähnt, und dass diese wegen des niedrigen Artron-Wertes nicht funktionieren. Timonische Geräte (wie Bomben und ähnliches) kommen immer wieder in der Gallifrey-Hörspielreihe vor. en:The Banquo Legacy (novel) Kategorie:Doctor Who Romane Kategorie:Romane (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Fitz Kreiner) Kategorie:Stories (Compassion) Kategorie:Stories (18. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1790er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (1890er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (1960er Jahre)